


Cars part 2

by blazingskies2970



Series: Happy Ever After [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Aww, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, My boys are growing up :), Omega Castiel, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: When Cas goes to pick his car up from Singer Auto, Dean is there and asks him a question





	Cars part 2

"Welcome to Singer Auto, how may I help you?" 

Castiel recognized that voice. He glanced up in surprise to see Dean Winchester behind the counter. "Oh...hi," he said awkwardly. 

"Cas! Hi! How's it going?" Dean replied, happy to see him. Cas blushed and glanced down. God, did he always have to act so weird around the handsome alpha? 

"Um, it's fine. It was a little weird without a car because I had to walk to work and stuff, but I made it work." 

Dean smiled. "Well, I tried to fix her up as fast as I could." 

"It was you who fixed my car?" Cas asked, tilting his head. Dean winked. "Dean Winchester, the one, the only," he said. Cas's face heated up and he quickly averted his gaze. Did Dean seriously just wink at him? 

"C'mon, she's in the back," Dean said, getting up. Was it just him, or was the alpha taller than Cas remembered? 

Castiel followed Dean to a parking lot outside, where his car was waiting for him. "What was wrong with it?" he asked. 

"The battery died," Dean said, patting the hood of the car. "And you needed an oil change and the tires replaced. It was just a little bit of extra money, but you should be good." Dean smiled as he handed Cas the keys. "Take care of her." 

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I feel like you're selling me a car, not giving me my car back." 

Dean smirked as Cas unlocked the door and got inside. He had started the engine and was about to pull away when Dean tapped on the glass. Cas rolled the window down. 

"Hey, um, Cas, I just gotta ask you this one thing, okay?" he asked nervously. 

"Um, okay Dean. What is it?" Castiel replied, confused. 

"Would you want to go out to dinner with me on Thursday?" 

Cas blinked. "Like a date?" 

Dean blushed and said, "Well, I guess, if that's what you want to call it, then..." Dean took a deep breath. "Yes, Cas, would you want to go on a date with me on Thursday?" 

Cas beamed up at the alpha. "I would love to," he said. 

Dean looked like he had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. "Sweet! Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 then, alright?" 

Cas nodded. "That's fine with me, Dean." 

"Great. See you then." 

"Okay, bye." 

Castiel pulled out of Singer's Auto, grinning like an idiot. 

 


End file.
